GorgeClan Ch 8
by Ravenstar55
Summary: GorgeClan is now greeted with a strange new comer, Know as Frostwillow from the far off WaterClan. The Iceflower leaves her kits with Whiskerfire for a small tour of the camp, when they come back one of her kits is missing and she treks to find it. But she finds Frostwillow. Iceflower learns he killed her kit and all war is let lose. Read on and enjoy!
GorgeClan Ch. 8

Iceflower woke to yowling outside the den. She stalked out and saw Whiskerfire and the rest of the dawn patrol leading a gray and white tom into the clearing. The clan howled anger.

Iceflower padded up to Whiskerfire. "Who's he?"

Whiskerfire shrugged. "Don't know. Claims to want to join our clan."

Iceflower nodded and Breezestar walked up. "Who's this?"

Whiskerfire shrugged once more. "No idea. We found him and he said he wants to join our clan."

Breezestar nodded and turned towards the tom. "Who are you?"

The tom dipped his head. "My name is Frostwillow."

Breezestar looked at him. "Frostwillow? Are you from a clan?"

Frostwillow nodded. "WaterClan. They recently were wiped out. I'm the only survivor."

Breezestar nodded. "Oh yes I have heard of WaterClan. I sorry to hear the clan was taken out."

Frostwillow nodded. "Thank you. Now may I join your clan?"

Breezestar nodded. "I would be delighted to have you in my clan."

The clan watched and began to chant his name. "Frostwillow! Frostwillow!"

Iceflower saw Breezestar begin give Frostwillow a tour of the camp as she slipped inside the Queens den.

Inside, Emberkit wrestled with her sister and her brother.

Iceflower turned to Cloudnose "How long have they been up?"

Cloudnose shrugged. "No idea. I just woke up myself."

Iceflower sat down I her nest turning to Leafdawn. "Do you know how long they've been up?"

Leafdawn nodded. "Since you left the den." She began to groom her only kit, Jaykit. Jaykit was a soft black and gray tom kit with crystal blue eyes. "As far as I know, anyway. Jaykit demands a lot of attention."

Iceflower laughed softly and began to groom herself. Once she was done, she called her kits over. "Listen. In two days you will be apprentices. I want you to be behaved or I can have Breezestar push your ceremony back. Understand?"

The kits nodded. Iceflower smiled. "Good. Now go ask Whiskerfire for a tour of the camp while I rest up."

The three kits nodded and an out of the den in search of Whiskerfire. Iceflower then rested her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Iceflower yawned heavily and pushed herself to her paws. She padded into the clearing and headed for the Fresh-kill pile. She plucked out a mouse and gulped it down.

Whiskerfire then padded up. "Hey, Iceflower."

Iceflower smiled at him. "Hey, Whiskerfire. How were the kits?"

Whiskerfire smiled. "Amazing. I just sent them back to the den."

Iceflower nodded and padded off to the den. Inside she only saw Sagekit and Emberkit. "Where is Mousekit?"

Emberkit looked at Iceflower. "Frostwillow said he wanted to show him some hunting tactics."

Iceflower's heart dropped. "He's with Frostwillow? But he's a strange cat!"

Iceflower ran out of the camp. She began to sniff and quickly caught Mousekit's scent along with the smell of blood. She ran after the blood and kit scent, finding herself in a small clearing.

Iceflower smelled. There was lots of blood around the clearing. "Mousekit! Mousekit come out!"

Just then Frostwillow padded out of the undergrowth a small body clamped in his jaws. "Looking for Mousekit?"

Iceflower nodded. The Frostwillow began to chuckle. "Oh, Iceflower. I killed Mousekit."

Iceflower yowled in rage. "Why? Why did you kill him?"

Frostwillow growled at her, and then Whiskerfire burst out of the bushes growling. "Why did you kill my son?"

Frostwillow didn't respond but launched himself at Whiskerfire, Clawing at his neck. Whiskerfire scratched his eyes and yowled rage. Frostwillow bit his shoulder, making blood pour out. Whiskerfire bit down on his neck and clawed at his sides. Frostwillow gave a cry of pain and went limp.

Whiskerfire let go of him and panted. "H-he's d-d-dead."

Iceflower pressed her head to his flank and began to sob. "Why not me? Why Mousekit?" Iceflower pulled Mousekit's body to her side and whispered. "Oh, Mousekit. Why… Why not me? StarClan please take care of my kit.."

Whiskerfire helped her up and guided her to the camp. "It's okay…"

At camp Iceflower collapsed to the ground. Breezestar ran up. "What has happened? Where is Frostwillow?"

Whiskerfire kept his gaze down. " I killed him."

Breezestar growled. "Why?"

Whiskerfire lifted his head and pulled out Mousekit's body. "Frostwillow killed Mousekit.

Breezestar looked on. "I am sorry to hear that. You have my best wishes."

Whiskerfire looked down again. "Thank you, Breezestar."

Breezestar nodded and stalked off. Whiskerfire then began to lead Iceflower to the queens den, Mousekit's body clamped in his jaws. Inside the kits began to sob for Mousekit and Iceflower slowly fell asleep. Iceflower was positive that something was happening. And Frostwillow was just the beginning of what was to come.


End file.
